Another Year...Another Year...
by Hermione187
Summary: I'm back! This series is a few months in the making...enjoy! NO FLAMES
1. Default Chapter Title

Another Year…Another Year…

Harry Potter grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage.He jumped into a good looking shirt, and practically jumped down the two flights of stairs to get to the front door of the Dursley's.

"We don't expect to see you again boy…" muttered Uncle Vernon, still keeping his eyes on the paper.His radish shaped face was it's usual purple, and Aunt Petunia was busy helping Dudley into his trousers.

"Well, Vernon, it's been grand staying here for so long." Said Harry, bowing, a sarcastic tone filling his newly, deep, changed voice.Over the past few summers, Harry had been changing from a teenager into a real man.It was surprising to everyone at school that he had suddenly grown to be 6"4.

"I can still hurt you boy!" yelled Vernon in reply to Harry's comment.But Harry had already walked out the door, and was on his broom, flying to King's Cross Station.

"Harry!Over here!" came a womanly voice.Harry landed at the Station, and had already gone through the barrier.Hermione Granger, fully dressed in head-girl blue, with her badge glimmering, was waving for him to come by her.Harry ran over to her.

"Hi…" he muttered, leaning forward.They locked in a deep, passionate kiss, letting out all the time they had missed each other over the summer.

"God I missed you…" whispered Hermione, after gently breaking away.Harry smiled, and kissed her again.

"I missed you too!" he said, pulling something our from behind his back, "Tah-da!"

"Oh Harry!" gasped Hermione, as Harry handed her a dozen Wizard's roses.Before she could give him a thank you kiss, Ron walked up to them.

"Hi guys," he muttered, obviously scanning the crowd, "Have you seen Lavender?"

"Nope." Said Harry flatly, taking Hermione's hand.Just as he did, a girl with thick, red hair walked up to them.

"Excuse me…" she said, an American Accent filling everything around her, "Is this Platform 9 and ¾?"

"Yes, and you are…?" asked Harry, looking at the girl.She had magnificent green eyes, quite like Harry's.Her green robes made the sparkle of her eyes dance, and Ron seemed to drool over this girl's beauty.

"Rebecca O' Ryan, wonderful to meet you, Harry Potter, right?" she asked, shaking Harry's hand.She had quite a firm grip.

"Yes, this is Harry, my boyfriend.I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione, butting in.She was obviously sensing the boy's liking to Rebecca's beauty.

"Hi Hermione, and you are?" she asked, turning towards Ron.His mouth was open in awe.Rebecca let out a giggle, and pushed his jaw up.

"It's not polite to stare," she whispered in his ear, laughing.Ron turned bright red, and snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, hi, I'm R-R-Ron!" he nearly yelled.Rebecca laughed again.

"I just moved here with my family.I'm going to be a 7th year Gryffindor they tell me, but I'm not sure if that's a good house." She said, looking at her list.Harry put a hand on her shoulder, and Hermione tensed up.

"We're all in Gryffindor, don't worry about it!It's better than Slytherin…" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand off the new girl's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" she asked, a slight bit of anger in her voice.She yanked Harry away from Ron and Rebecca.

"Don't you DARE do that Harry, I'm not stupid.You like her!" whispered Hermione harshly.Harry laughed.

"Hermione, I would never love anyone else!" he whispered back, kissing her.This obviously reassured Hermione, and they walked back, hand in hand, to where Ron and Rebecca were standing.

"How many family members are going here of yours?" asked Ron, smiling.Harry and Hermione knew that he was going to ask Rebecca out soon.

"Well, in first year is my brother, Devin.In second year are my twin "mischief making" sisters, Erin and Colleen.In fourth year is my brother Steven, and in 6th year is my sister, Kathleen." Said Rebecca, frowning, "What about you guys?"

"Well, my little sister, Ginny, is in 6th year, and my newest sister, Ferguson, will be starting school in a few years.She's 3 ½ now." He smiled dreamily at Rebecca, and it was time to get on the train.

"Rebecca!WAIT UP!" came another American accent.Ron was helping Rebecca bring her trunk on, when a tall girl with black hair, wearing an American Eagle shirt, ran up to them.

"What house are you in?" asked the girl, jumping ahead of everyone else, and sitting down in an empty compartment.Rebecca sat down in the seat across from the girl.

"Gryffindor, and you, Ashley?" she replied to the girl.Ashley smiled.

"Me too!Yeah girl!We rock!" they did some sort of a hand shake, Ron watching every one of Rebecca's moves.

"Um, may I ask who YOU are?" asked Hermione, obviously paranoid that this girl was in their compartment.Harry noticed the edginess in her voice, and took her hand again.

"Ashley Ashford, pleased to meet ya!" she said, grabbing Hermione's free hand and shaking it, "I know who you are all, Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione looked at this girl and seemed to like her a lot more than Rebecca.She was very nice, smart, and Harry didn't seem to go for her.Plus, she said that she already had a boyfriend Kenny, back at home.

When the train reached Hogsmeade Station, it seemed as if they were all just old friends.In a matter of hours, the trio had become a five person peanut gallery.

"First we have the welcome back feast, and then we get to do whatever we want in the common rooms," whispered Hermione to Ashley.Ashley giggled.

"Who is that hottie?" she asked, pointing at none other than Draco Malfoy.He must've heard her, because he whipped his head around to face Ashley.

"Hottie?" he snarled.Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, you short stuff, wanna sit by me at dinner?" she winked at him.Draco turned red.

"Let's go Pansy…" he put his arm around Pansy Parkinson's shoulders, and they walked away.

"I've gotta work on him…" she muttered, Hermione laughed.

"You're gonna have to work on him a lot!" she looked around for Harry to see him talking with Assistant Teacher, Cho Chang.

"My little sister is going here this year!" Cho was saying.Harry was gazing at her, obviously trying to hide his dreamy look, as Hermione walked up to them.

"Hi Cho!How are you?" asked Hermione, taking Harry's arm, and kissing him on the cheek, "You must so miss being at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, very much Her-my-ow-nin-ie." She said flatly, pronouncing her name wrong.Hermione gave a snotty laugh, and pulled Harry over to where Ron was talking with Rebecca.

"You were a model?" asked Ron, amazed.Rebecca laughed.

"Not a model Ron, I was in a magazine, yes, but not on television or anything…" she gave Ron a million dollar smile, and that was when Ron fainted.

"He does that," muttered Harry to Rebecca, but she was on the floor, holding his head.

"Nothing serious!" said Hermione, taking a look at the look on Ron's face.It was a half smile, with his tongue hanging out.No one except for Hermione, Harry, and Ashley noticed.

"Students, please take your seats!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on his chair.All the students rushed to sit.They wanted to see the sorting.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" cried Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling, "We have to get to the sorting, for we have many a new face here, more students will be sorted into Hogwarts today, more than ever!"

Everyone clapped, as Dumbledore called up Annie Abercrombie, Aaron Blunt, and the third person was Sung-Yi Chang.

"Ravenclaw!" croaked the hat.Everyone at the Ravenclaw table clapped for Sung-Yi.

They went through about 25 f's and g's, 10 i's and j's, and they finally got to M.

"Beatrice Malfoy!" called Dumbledore.A girl with golden hair walked up to the sorting hat, her face set in a look of interest.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat.The girl, who looked nothing like Draco, took the seat to the left of her brother.

"Danielle Malfoy!" shouted Dumbledore.A girl, who looked exactly like Beatrice, came up, same look on her face, and shoved the hat onto her head.

"Slytherin!" called the hat, and Elizabeth took a seat next to her sister.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to take another Malfoy…" muttered Harry.Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry!" she said, reassuringly.Harry smiled at her, and they went back to look at the sorting.

As it ended up, Devin O' Ryan was in Gryffindor, just like all of his other siblings."I guess it's true when they say all families are in the same house!" Ron had laughed, during the feast.

After eating, everyone left the Great Hall to go to a party in their Common Rooms.

The Gryffindor Common Room was decorated to show off its elegance.Gold and Crimson ribbons hung around the whole room, and everyone was dancing to the music of an enchanted CD player.

"I read 'Hogwarts, A History' before I came here, so I decided to enchant it!" Rebecca had practically yelled over 'Independent Woman Part 1' by Destiny's Child.

'Because you Loved Me' came on, and Harry and Hermione slow danced.Ron asked Rebecca, and she blushed.

"Sure, I guess!" she finally said, Ron sweeping her out onto the dance floor.Everyone had a really good time, and at 12:00 pm, McGonagall came into the room, only to see Harry and Hermione STILL slow dancing.Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Go to bed you too." She said flatly, catching them by surprise.Hermione jumped away from Harry, and grabbed a quill.

"We were just, um…finishing homework!" said Hermione, a little too quickly and loudly.McGonagall laughed.

"Sure you were." She chuckled before closing the door.Hermione looked at Harry, and blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered, going over to him and looking into his deep green eyes, "I'm not used to this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing yet, you know?We've been friends for so long…"

"Yeah, I understand," he said, taking her hand, "But we really should go to bed though, we have Potions right after breakfast."

"Alright…" groaned Hermione, dropping her hand from his, "Goodnight Harry."

"You know something Herm?" asked Harry, looking at her and laughing, "I'm gonna have to find a pet name for you.What about 'sugar'?"

"NO." emphasized Hermione, laying down the law, "My dad called me that, and…it makes me miss him."

"Ok, Goodnight Herm…" he kissed her on the forehead, and descended the staircase to the boy's dorms.Hermione walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms, and felt truly alone, for once that day.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except for Rebecca O' Ryan, all her brothers and sisters, Beatrice and Danielle Malfoy, the new Weasley, and any other characters you've never heard of.The plot belongs to me.And yes, I know I changed Rebecca O' Ryan's description.


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Another Year…Another Year…

Part Two

Hermione Granger pulled on a blue Head Girl's robe, and pulled the hair tie out of her hair.She watched as all the waves of brown fell from their bun, and into straight, but nice looking, pattern.

"Hermione?" came a voice from outside the dorm.Hermione quickly put her hair into a ponytail, and threw open the door.

"Oh hi Ginny!" said Hermione.Ginny rushed in the room, looking very nervous.Hermione couldn't decide what was the matter with her.

"Hermione, I've got a big problem," said Ginny, sitting down on her bed.Hermione looked at her with concern.

"What is it?You know you can tell me anything, Gin!" said Hermione, sitting down next to her.Ginny let out a sob.

"Seamus, yesterday, he told me I, wasn't very pretty on the outside, but on the inside I was!" sobbed Ginny.Hermione looked at the 16 year old and rolled her eyes.

"GINNY, do you think your ugly?" asked Hermione, trying not to laugh.She remembered how her older sister had cried on Hermione's mother's shoulder, when her boyfriend told her she wasn't pretty.

"If Seamus says I am, then I am!" sobbed Ginny.Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, you've been going through a lot of changes since you were 13, I know, believe me.Seamus is a big dumb jerk if he told you that!" said Hermione, "Now, wipe off your tears, and go tell him you don't want to go out with him if he tells you things like that!"

"Alright Hermione, I'll do it!" said Ginny, obviously finding a new confidence, "You're right!"

With that, she marched out of the room.Hermione finished brushing her hair, and went down to the common room.

"Good morning!" said Harry, taking Hermione's hand and helping her down the last stair, and onto the soft carpet of the Gryffindor Common Room.He swept Hermione into a series of spins, and they fell onto a couch, laughing.

"Ron, I so loved dancing with you yesterday!" said Rebecca, coming out of the broom storage closet in the common room, "I was just putting my broom away."

"Y-y-you did?" stuttered Ron.Hermione and Harry covered each other's mouths to keep themselves from laughing.

"I so loved dancing with you Ron…" came a mimicking voice from behind the couch.Hermione peaked over the top to see Ashley Ashford sitting on the floor, dealing out a game of solitaire.

"Shut up, ASHLEY-LYNN…" said Rebecca, putting her hands on her hips.Hermione bust out laughing.

"ASHLEY-LYNN?" she cried out, the laughs still erupting from her throat.Harry was now cracking up too.

"Shut up loser!" muttered Ashley, taking out her wand, and making the cards shuffle themselves back together.But it was time to go to breakfast, so no one could comprehend the word 'loser' for Ron.

~*~*~*~

"Can you pass the cream cheese, Ron?" asked Hermione, grabbing a bagel.She began to spread strawberry cream cheese all over it.

"This is so great!" said Ashley, enthusiastically, "I get to see that cute guy, Dray-co, or whatever his name is, again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes."You won't like Snape as much.I've always aced his class, but still, he hates all Gryffindors."

"So true…" said Harry, leaning over for the butter.By 7:00, they were rushing down the Potions corridor to get to class on time.

Class went as it usually did; Snape taking points away for Harry talking to Hermione, Snape taking points away for Neville messing up, and Snape taking points away for no reason.

After class, Hermione, Ashley, and Rebecca had to run to Ancient Ruines.After that, the same three people had to go to meet up with Ron and Harry at Transfiguration.After that, they all had Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid had retired two years before, during Harry's 5th year.He had thrown his back out, chasing his new dog, Spot, all over the Hogwarts grounds.But he would still come to visit Harry and all the kids sometimes.Now they had Professor Bozek.

Professor Bozek was a pretty red haired, short witch with shimmering green eyes.She was 36 years old this year, and she was married to the New Minister of Magic, Thomas Bozek.

"Today, we will be working with snakes!" cried Professor Bozek, as all the students took their seats, "Snakes are an animal that practically ALL muggles fear!"

They ended up each receiving a snake, each with a different power.Ron got a snake that could send sparks out of its tail if it was frightened.Ashley got one that could send it's enemy flying.("It reflects my personality!" Ashley had laughed) Harry got a snake that could see through things.Hermione got a snake that could read muggle writing. And Rebecca, Rebecca got a snake that could transform into anything she told it to.

"Good work woman and men!" Their Professor said, telling them to use their transfiguration skills to turn a piece of straw into a box for their snake.With that, all the students were dismissed for lunch.

"Hogsmeade weekend coming up Herm," muttered Harry. He took Hermione's books from her, "Are we going?"

"Of course!" cried Hermione, kissing him on the cheek, and climbing over a hill to get to the front of the school, "I mean, we HAVE to visit that new restaurant!" 

Lunch was a tuna fish sandwich for Hermione, and a glass of pumpkin juice.After that, she, Ashley, and Rebecca had to run to catch Charms.

Hermione, Ashley, and Rebecca had taken extra classes, so once a week, they agreed to take only have of their lunch break, and go to a class.It so happened they had Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

"Hullo class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick as they came rushing in the door, "Today we will be working with color charms!"

Hermione took a seat in the middle, Ashley sitting on one side of her, and Rebecca on the other.Hermione had learned that Ashley had taken honors classes as her old school.

"I know this because I've read every book in the library!" whispered Hermione.Ashley laughed, and Hermione looked at her."I seriously have!You can quiz me on any book in there…I've even read all the books in the restricted section."

Rebecca and Ashley both looked at her in disbelief.Their Professor told them to pick one person from the group (Hermione) to cast the spell first.

Before Flitwick could go on, Hermione changed her needle from silver, to changing colors ever 5 seconds.

"Bravo Hermione!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "Very good!" 

"We did these last year," muttered Hermione, pointing to all the HufflePuffs.They were all 6th year.

After that 'review' was done, they had to run across the school to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and after that, everyone's newest class, band.

"Oh, I can't wait to play my flute again!" cried Ashley, making her case float in front of her.Ashley knew there was no magic aloud in the corridors, but oh well.

"I can't wait to play my oboe!" said Rebecca and Hermione at the same time.They both stopped, and looked at each other.

"You play oboe?" asked Rebecca, smiling, "I didn't know that!"

"I took it because it was one of the hardest instruments, and my sister played clarinet, and she sounded horrible!" said Hermione, making her case appear in front of her, "I've played oboe since I was 3."

They met up with Ron and Harry about mid-way there, Harry carrying his Trumpet case, and Ron carrying his Tenor Sax.

They got to band, to find out their teacher was Ms. Hunt.She was a tall, light brown haired witch, with magnificent blue eyes, and she played clarinet.

They received a piece of music called, "Pevensy Castle" and were told to work on it for the rest of the week.

"Remember, the harder you work, the more fun we will have in concert!" she said, watching the class go.It was time for dinner, but no one was hungry.

"I'm just grabbing some juice, and I'm going to the Quidditch Field to watch Harry…" whispered Hermione to Ashley, "I mean, he's my boyfriend and all!"

"I'll come too, as I heard, Dray-co is going to be practicing right after!" giggled Ashley.Hermione rolled Her eyes, grabbed the newest version of 'Hogwarts, A History' and marched off to watch Harry.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING?" Hermione heard Harry yelling.She ran to see what was wrong.

Michelle Wood, the Team's best Chaser, had a broken arm.Harry was freaking out, because he knew the other two could never make up for it, because Mandy Lucio had also broken a bone, her leg, over the summer, and she was quitting the team.This meant that he needed to find two new chasers.

"Oh my god…" Hermione heard him mutter.He didn't see her come in the stadium.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, standing in front of him.Harry looked up, and motioned for her to sit in his lap.

"What do you think?" he asked, pulling her into his lap instead of letting her sit by herself.Ashley came running in, right as Hermione was giving Harry some pumpkin juice.

"Do you need a chaser?" she asked, smiling.Harry looked up from Hermione to Ashley.

"Yeah, I need two…" he said, looking at her hopefully.Ashley grinned.

"Rebecca and I were chasers on our old team!You've got your two chasers!" she cried, sitting down next to Harry and Hermione.She laughed, seeing Hermione sitting in Harry's lap looked odd.

"I swear, you two are just like your mum and dad Harry!" said Ashley, "My mom showed me some of the pictures of your mum's and dad's wedding."

"Your parents were at my parent's wedding?" asked Harry, now turning toward Ashley completely.Hermione fell out of his lap.

"OW!" screamed Hermione, hitting the ground pretty hard.Harry turned back, and helped Hermione up.

"Sorry!" he muttered, helping her to sit down next to him.Hermione felt very left out of this whole conversation.

Finally, after Ashley finished telling the stories her parents had told her, Draco came in, and she rushed down to meet him.

"Hi Dray-co!" she screeched, running up next to him.Hermione laughed, and took Harry's hand.

"Was I like that?" she asked him, looking into his eyes and laughing.She could see a laugh in his eyes, trying to get out, so she hit him, playfully, out of nowhere, on the shoulder.

"Ow…" he yelped, buckling up with laughter, "Yes, you were like that!"

Hermione laughed even more, and after they were half done, they launched into one of their deep kisses.

~*~*~*~

"Harry!Harry!" cried Hermione, reaching the Gryffindor Common Room's bulletin board.She was jumping up and down, and pointing at a notice.

"What?" he asked, putting down the book he was reading, and getting up off the couch.

"A TALENT SHOW!" whispered Hermione excitedly, "And remember last year, when you told me we'd enter this year?"

"Oh god Herm, no…" muttered Harry, rubbing his temples, "I'm not singing…"

"Not singing, dancing!" cried Hermione, bonking him over the head with her Band folder.Harry agreed, and Hermione began to think of a dance.

~*~*~*~

It was 10:00 at night, Hermione had gone up to bed early, and Harry sat in the Common Room, when Ron Weasley came down the stairs from the boy's dorms.

"Can't sleep…" he yawned, stretching his skinny body out.Harry kept staring into the flames.

"Ron, I have to tell someone, please, I don't want to worry Herm…" muttered Harry, looking up at Ron.Ron sat down next to him.

"Sure, I mean, we're best friends, aren't we?" asked Ron, chuckling.Harry frowned.

"Seriously Ron, this is very, very complicated…" he muttered.Ron looked at Harry with concern.

"Alright, tell me already!" he said, after about a 2 minute gap of silence.Harry again looked back at the fire.

"Well, it's best I just, blurt it out…" said Harry, his voice quavering, "But, the other night, my scar sent a jolt, out of no where, when we were kissing, and I jumped back.She thought it was something she had done, I had told her it wasn't.Well, it really was, Ron.Voldemort's after me again, and Dumbledore wants me to start training."

Ron looked at Harry is disbelief."What does Hermione have to do with this?" he asked.Harry let out a sarcastic laugh.

"She has everything to do with this Ron, don't you see?If we ever, well, if she ever gave birth to my child, the child would be so strong, over powering every-single dark wizard in the magical community!Voldemort's playing with my mind, trying to make me hate her, everytime we kiss it hurts so badly, that I just kiss her harder and deeper because it makes the pain go away." He mumbled, rubbing his temples, "But you don't know what I've been through Ron!I wanna marry Hermione, and I'm putting her in danger!"

Ron patted Harry's back, two hard swacks, and got up."Harry, face him.I'm there for you the whole way…you know that!I've seen you two together, she makes you happy, and you make her so happy, that you'd never believe it.I remember when we were dating in 5th year, I'd watch her in her sleep, and she would mutter a name I couldn't comprehend, until one night she suddenly said, 'Harry, why did I try to make you jealous?' and that changed our whole relationship.We broke up, and the end of 6th year, you ended up as the perfect couple!"

Harry smiled at Ron, and said Goodnight.Harry decided to take Ron's hint, and watch Hermione in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

The door to the girl's dorms creaked open.There were 7 doors, each marked with a number.He went to the one with a 7 on it, and saw all the 7th year girls in there, sleeping.

Hermione, of course, HAD to sleep at the bed farthest from the door.Harry creped over to where she slept.

She was mumbling softly, Harry saw a worried expression on her face.He tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Har-no, don't, please!I, you, no!" he caught, and still didn't understand it.She suddenly said, so clearly, and so coldly, "Do you know how I feel when I leave you to go to bed?I feel so alone, I just want to cry!I don't know what to think anymore, whether you love me, or that…Rebecca girl!"

Harry was so taken aback, that he woke Hermione up.

"Harry?What the hell are you still doing up?" asked Hermione, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and looking at her bedside clock, "It's 1:30 in the morning!"

"I, I know, but I heard you talking in your sleep, and I just, Hermione!Don't you EVER think I love anyone more than you!"

He kissed her on the forehead, a ping of pain in his scar, but he didn't care.He left the room, and went to his bedroom, leaving Hermione to think about what he had heard.

~*~*~*~

After a month went by, the pain in Harry's scar hadn't hurt as much as it did before.He had begun his secret training, and Hermione was working with him on their dance for the talent show, which was in a month.

"Today, we're gonna use music!" she cried, putting the radio on the floor of the Hogwarts Dance Studio.Harry groaned.

"Can you say the step numbers atleast?" he asked, pleadingly.Hermione smirked.

"Sure, anything baby…" she said, pressing the play button, "Now, arm around my waist, other arm up here, good…" (Picture that one scene from 'Saturday Night Fever' when the girl is teaching John Travolta how to dance a certain dance)

"Step one, step two, three…four…five." Said Hermione, trying to teach Harry how to do the dance to the song.Harry finally gave up, and sat down.

"Is this the real music?" he asked, looking up at her.She was in some sort of dancing leotard, which showed her whole figure.She seemed so much thinner than the beginning of the year.

"Well, no…do you wanna hear the real song?" she asked, pulling out a CD from the box.It was a Celine Dion CD, and this scared Harry a little.

"All her songs are kinda fast aren't they?" asked Harry, swallowing.Hermione laughed.

"No, now, watch this.Stand up." She helped Harry up to his feet, and they got into their dancing positions.

"No More Sadness…" came the beginning, then a short pause, where Hermione began to sing softly, "I wanna be the one to make you happy, I wanna be the one to give you hope…"

Finally in the middle of the song, Harry's conscience kicked in.

"Hermione, stop the music, please?" asked Harry, motioning towards the radio.Hermione turned it off, and looked at Harry with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the concern in her eyes hurting Harry so badly, that it hurt him.Harry gave a large sigh.

"Hermione, I…I can't do this anymore!" he cried out, looking at her.

Hermione seemed to be taken by surprise, because she blurted out, "What, what do you mean?"

"I mean us!" said Harry, standing up and pacing the room.He heard Hermione let out a quiet, choked sob.

"It's not you…it's me!" reassured Harry, but this only made Hermione cry harder, but silently.

"Harry, don't push me away…" she whispered between the shaking sobs.Then suddenly, she yelled, "DON'T PUSH ME AWAY!"

"Hermione, you don't understand…" Harry started, but Hermione went into a rage.

"No Harry, see, I do understand.You've been training, I know!I'm not dumb!I see it in your eyes, kind of like how I knew in 5th year.And let me tell you, DON'T YOU DARE PUSH ME AWAY RIGHT NOW.I am one of your only hopes left.Not even Ron can help you with this one Harry!"

Harry looked at her with anger."How did you know, Hermione, really?Were you following me like you always did then?I really think you are just obsessed with me, you're not in love with me!"

Hermione walked right over to Harry, and slapped him hard across the face."How DARE you!How could you ever think that, Harry?I've told you a million times that I loved you!"

"Yes, maybe you say that, but you can't help me Hermione, and it's best that we just, end it here, before wither of us gets hurt!" shouted Harry, his green eyes flashing in anger.Hermione glared at him, and suddenly broke down and cried.

"No, this can't be happening!God no…" she moaned, falling to her knees, "No Harry, don't leave me lonely!I love you!"

She kept on like that for about 5 minutes.Harry looked at her once more when her sobs subsided, and she looked up at him with such anger, that Harry really wanted to run away from her.

"Harry…" she said, standing up and grabbing her dance bag, "I just want you to know a little secret of mine.I am the strongest witch on the face of this earth as of right now.You really are stupid, Harry Potter, because now you're in this all alone!"

With that, she opened the door, looked at Harry one more time, and slammed the door of the dance studio, shattering all it's glass.

Harry ran out the door, just in time to see Hermione grab her wand, and point it at the studio door.She muttered something, and the door was normal once more.

"And Harry, one more thing…" said Hermione, glaring at Harry, "I loved you so much, that it hurt sometimes.I would've died for you, but now, you've changed everything.I hate you!"

She left Harry like that, throwing the ring he gave her last year at his feet.

Disclaimer: Haha, cliffhanger.Well, no one belongs to me, only the plot, and characters you've never heard of before.


End file.
